1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a device mounted on an exhaust pipe for the gases from an internal combustion engine and serves to filter out or dampen the vibration coming from the latter, while preventing the creation of charge losses in the flow of the gases. This device is placed as close as possible to the engine, even at the point where the latter joins the exhaust pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequently coupling of these two parts is achieved by simple bolting which has the drawback of transmitting all the vibrations produced by the engine into the exhaust pipe. In addition to producing noise, this arrangement in some cases leads to rupture of the pipe.
Joints are also known which consist of the cooperation of one of the ends to be joined, in the shape of a cone, with the other end, partly spherical, these two elements being held in contact by means of flanges pressed together, in some cases with the addition of springs in series. The drawback of this solution lies in the fact that in order to have sufficient sealing it is necessary to strongly tighten the two parts in contact, which reduces their mutual swiveling capacity. Consequently, only large-scale spring movements are possible, to the exclusion of the small vibrations which are thereby transmitted without any appreciable decrease in their harmfulness.